A seguito del cielo
by Naru Suzuki
Summary: Nem todos os membros da Varia estão alí porque temem o chefe ou para satisfazer seu desejo de batalhas. Xanxus x OC
1. Tale sentmento non esiste

**A seguito del cielo**

**Personagem: **Xanxus x O.C.

**Tempo: **8 anos após a batalha do anel (com frequentes flash-backs ;D)

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertence, embora eu adoraria isso.

**Summary: **Nem todos os membros da Varia estão alí porque temem o chefe ou para satisfazer seu desejo de batalhas.

**1. **

___- Por que mesmo preciso ficar aqui? - ela parecia incrívelmente irritada. Aquelas festas da alta-sociedade italiana não combinavam nem um pouco com ela. Ela detestava aquilo. Definitivamente, aquele não era seu mundo._

_- Seu pai vai tratar de negócios. E, como sua família, devemos acompanhá-lo. - explicava pacientemente a senhora - Não acha ótimo poder conhecer tantas pessoas influentes?_

_- Eh, claro. - disse a garota, pulando o balaustre assim que a mãe virou as costas. Caiu sobre um telhado e foi deslizando até a beirada, onde se segurou para pular ao chão. - Malditas festas.- murmurou, ajeitando as roupas._

_O pai sempre ia àquelas confraternizações, onde todas as famílias se reuniam. Mas ele não a enganava, ela sabia que aquela gente não estava alí apenas para exibir seu poder ou conhecer pessoas influentes. Ela sabia bem que tipo de negócios havia ali, e isso não a interessava nem um pouco. Essa vida, essas pessoas._

_Continuou andando pelo jardim, vazio. Encontrou com alguns seguranças, ou subordinados da família Vongola, como você preferir chamá-los. Deu uma volta ao redor da casa até que encontrou o que queria: a garagem. Carros sempre foram sua paixão. Andou em meio aos carros daquela gente mesquinha e, ela tinha que admitir, de bom gosto incontestável._

_- Não pense em roubar algum deles, lixo._

_Ela se assustou com a vóz ecoando através da imensa garagem. O rapaz a fitava, parecia incrivelmente entediado e irritado._

_- Ha, se eu fizesse isso você nem saberia. - disse observando atentamente um dos carros, como se não estivesse se importando com o intrometido. - Qual deles é o seu? Levarei ele primeiro. - ela sorriu, falsamente, e voltou a observar as máquinas._

_- Que tipo de ladra idiota é você?_

_- Acredite, comparado com o que aqueles caras lá de cima fazem, roubar não seria nada. - ela disse, apontando para o teto. No andar de cima, todos dançavam e fingiam não saber do que aquela reunião se tratava realmente. - Você deve saber bem disso não? Você é o filho do Nono Vongola. O mesquinho e mimado futuro líder da família. Meus parabéns._

_Ele a encarava. No mínimo era louca para tratá-lo daquele jeito. Entretanto, a atenção que ela dava aos carros e seu desprezo em relação àquelas pessoas o deixaram curioso. Era evidente que ela não se importava com aqueles imbecis puxa-sacos do Nono, e já havia deixado claro a sua falta de interesse em se juntar àquele mundo._

_- Além disso, não sou ladra. - ela continuou, interrompendo os pensamentos dele - E, caso esteja imaginando porque eu gosto tantos de carros, eu participo de algumas corridas. - deu um sorriso malandro e fitou-o_

_- A vida de lixos como você não me interessa. - virou-se, deixando-a sozinha - Você é igual aqueles cretinos lá de cima. Não seja idiota de pensar que não faz parte desse mundo._

*******

Sentou-se rapidamente, dando uma pancada naquele relógio irritante. Aria definitivamente odiava acordar cedo aos sábados, e o seu ânimo para levantar da cama era tão grande que todos naquele lugar já haviam se acostumado com o barulho incessante do despertador. Felizmente, depois de cinco ou seis minutos ela desistia e aceitava sua derrota.

Foi até o banheiro e jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto. A visão de seus cabelos pretos bagunçados a irritava profundamente. Enquanto os escovava, imaginava como Squalo conseguia ter cabelos tão macios. _E ele é um homem, droga! Estou perdendo pra um cara, tsc._ Pensou, escovando os cabelos com mais determinação. Entrou em seu uniforme com rapidez, deixando o casaco de lado. Era quente nessa época do ano e desfilar pelo QG com o uniforme da Varia simplesmente não combinava com ela. A camiseta branca, básica, lhe caía bem melhor.

Foi até a cozinha, onde alguns subordinados terminavam de preparar o café-da-manhã do chefe. Cumprimentou-os, pegando uma maçã e sentando-se à mesa.

- A senhorita gostaria de alguma coisa especial para o café-da-manhã? - perguntou uma das cozinheiras, sorrindo enquanto enchia uma xícara com café.

- Não se incomode, por favor. Já deve ter trabalho demais com a "majestade", não? - Aria respondeu rindo, aceitando a xicara de café e pegando um pedaço de bolo. - Não se preocupe, eu me viro aqui.

Todas aquelas pessoas estavam alí em função **daquele** homem. Não só os responsáveis pela comida, como todos os subordinados e os membros da elite eram ofendidos, maltratados todos os dias e, muitas vezes, atingidos por objetos pesados. E eles ainda seguiam as ordens dele no dia seguinte. Que tipo de sentimento seria esse, que permitia que todos fossem fortes para continuar ao redor daquela pessoa? Ela não tinha muito o que dizer. Seus motivos para estar alí iam além de sua lealdade ou paixão pelas batalhas, e algumas vezes isso a fazia se questionar quanto aos motivos dos outros.

- Está pronto. Fillipo, leve isso até o quarto de Xanxus-sama, por gentileza. - disse a cozinheira sorrindo e entregando uma bandeja ao garoto.

- Sim, senhora. Farei o meu melhor! - ele respondeu, pegando a bandeja com as mãos trêmulas.

Aria, assim como todos os subordinados, observaram enquanto o garoto saía da cozinha. Suas mãos tremiam e era óbvio que suas pernas também, visto que ele andava de forma engraçada. Aria bebeu um gole de seu café, se ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira, tudo ficaria bem.

- VOI, o que estão olhando? - Squalo sentava-se à mesa, observando o que havia alí para comer.

- O garoto vai levar o café pro chefe. - Aria tomava outro gole, observando atentamente os cabelos prateados do espadachim. Já havia decidido investigar o banheiro dele mais tarde e talvez pegasse um ou dois produtos emprestados.

- VOOOI, por que diabos está me encarando? - ele franzia as sobrancelhas, irritadinho

- Não estou. Temos alguma coisa pra hoje?

- Você vai treinar, enquanto os adultos vão em uma missão. - ele sorria, provocando-a e desviando da maçã atirada em sua direção - HAH, me acertar requer mais velocidade que isso.

O som do metal atingindo o solo com muita força era claro, todos levantaram-se rapidamente e foram em direção ao corredor. Fillipo estava caído no chão, a alguns metros da porta do quarto de Xanxus. A bandeja estava partida em duas e havia comida por todo lugar. Aria andou em direção ao garoto. _Bom, ele ainda está respirando._, pensou enquanto o levantava desajeitadamente. Alguns subordinados foram ajudá-la, carregando-o dalí. Squalo estava quase entrando no quarto, quando a garota o segurou.

- Não, não, não. Quer ser atingido com a cama, ou talvez o guarda-roupas? Do jeito que ele está, se você entrar alí... - ela estava preocupada, segurando a manga do uniforme dele com força.

Depois de muito insistir, ela finalmente conseguiu convencê-lo a evitar uma morte precoce. O quarto do chefe emanava uma espécie de aura assassina e, subitamente, ninguém mais queria que ele de fato levantasse. Dizem que você só vê o chefe da varia realmente irritado uma única vez. E ninguém alí estava disposto a correr o risco.

_Não é sentimento algum, é medo. Medo e apenas isso._,pensou a garota, indo para o jardim. _Ele não mudou absolutamente nada nesses 16 anos, continua afastando todo mundo._

Espreguiçou-se, observando os arredores do Quartel General da Varia. Mas ela realmente gostava daquele lugar, mesmo que ficar sob o comando dele fosse inevitável alí.

*******

Reviews serão super apreciadas!


	2. La calma prima dela tempesta

Obrigada pelas reviews! Eu sinto muito que Xanxus esteja muito OC, mas tentarei deixá-lo mais "real"!!!

Espero que gostem do segundo capítulo!

* * *

** 2. La calma prima della tempesta.**

_- É amanhã o grande dia! - disse o garoto, abraçando Aria - Parabéns, conseguiu uma boa equipe!_

_- E aí, acha que dá pra ganhar? - a garota trouxe algumas bebidas e sentou-se ao lado dela - Apostamos em você._

_- Não, vocês vão perder!! Eu vou competir contra os melhores pilotos daqui! - Aria ria, olhando para o outro garoto que ainda estava quieto - Ei, Bruno!_

_- Ahn? - ele acordou de seu devaneio a tempo de pegar as chaves atiradas em sua direção - O que é isso?_

_- Cuida bem do carro, precisa estar muito rápido. - Aria sorria - Você ainda é meu mecânico, não?_

_- C-claro! - Bruno respondeu, vermelho._

_- Precisamos de mais bebidas para comemorar!_

_Os quatro jovens ficaram alí por algum tempo, conversando e, principalmente, comemorando. Aria conseguiu uma equipe e correria como estreante no dia seguinte. Não era algo grande, mas já era suficiente para iniciar sua carreira nas pistas. As corridas de rua lhe deram alguma experiência, então todos acreditavam que ela não teria problemas. Mais do que isso, todos estavam aliviados. Ela poderia correr de verdade agora, e não contra um bando de malandros. A garota voltava para casa andando. Bruno faria alguns reparos de última hora no carro e ela estava agitada demais para pegar um táxi. Andar a ajudaria a se acalmar e, principalmente, pensar sobre os últimos acontecimentos. _

_Passou por um bar, não muito longe do lugar onde passara as últimas horas com seus amigos. É automático que se observe o interior de um ambiente atraves da vitrine, e a garota observava as pessoas. Parou ao avistar um rosto familiar. Sentado sozinho e com uma garrafa de bebida estava o mimado Vongola. Não seria uma companhia agradável e, pela expressão em sua face, Xanxus parecia mais irritado que de costume. Mas a vida tinha sido tão boa com ela nos últimos dias, que não viu mal algum em ir até lá. Nem mesmo o mal-humor do rapaz a incomodaria._

_Entrou no estabelecimento, seguindo até a mesa dele, que estava de costas e não a viu chegando._

_- Quem diria, um Vongola em um lugar como esse. - ela se sentou de frente para ele - Não tem festinha hoje?_

_- Eu venho aqui para me livrar de lixos como você. - ele a encarava, os olhos vermelhos cheios de ódio - Dê o fora._

_Havia algo de diferente nele. O garoto mimado e mesquinho que se tornaria o sucessor da Vongola estava cheio de ódioe rancor, e isso era demais até para ele. Aria teve a sensação de que ele mataria alguém naquele estado, e a garrafa quase vazia indicava problemas._

_- Você está bem? - ela tentou ao máximo não parecer preocupada, mas falhou._

_- Cuide da merda da sua vida. Você é surda? Dê o fora. - Xanxus virou um copo, enchendo-o em seguida._

_- Eu vou ligar para os Vongola, você está estranho. - ela pegou o celular, procurando o número de seu pai. Ele certamente tinha contato com Timoteo Vongola. - Você está de carro?_

_- Garota idiota. - ele segurou o pulso dela com força - Não vai ligar para nenhum daqueles desgraçados, ou para aquele velho cretino._

_Eles se encararam por alguns segundos. Aria não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas agora entendia porque muitos temiam que Xanxus se tornasse o novo lider da família. Aquele garoto emanava tanto ódio, fúria, raiva... Ela sentia que ele destruiría toda a cidade naquela noite se tivesse a oportunidade. Ele ainda segurava seu braço com força. Ela, enfim, soltou o celular._

*******

- Como está o garoto?

Pela expressão na face dos subordinados, ela poderia imaginar que a condição do jovem Fillipo não era boa. Ser acertado na cabeça por uma bandeja de metal, mesmo atirada por um Xanxus semi-consciente, era demais até mesmo para os seus subordinados, que estavam acostumados com esse tipo de tratamento.

O quarto do chefe ainda estava escuro, com as pesadas cortinas fechadas e Xanxus esparramado em sua enomre cama. Aria entrou, com cuidado, indo em direção à janela. Aguardou até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão e observou atentamente todo o quarto: o uniforme do chefe estava jogado sobre uma poltrona e uma garrafa vazia de uísque descansava sobre o criado-mudo. Com cautela, ela segurou a cortina com força, preparando-se para abrí-la.

- AAGHH! - ela podia jurar que a garrafa atingiu a sua cabeça. - SEM ESSA! QUE DESGRAÇADO!

Xanxus acomodava-se novamente sob as cobertas, enquanto a garota o amaldiçoava e lhe desejava uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa. Sua cabeça latejava e afundava sobre o travesseiro macio. Todos os possíveis ruídos, não apenas daquele quarto, mas de toda a casa, pareciam intensificados. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam fechados e ele certamente se arrependia de não tê-la acertado com toda sua força.

- EI, Vongola! - com um único movimento as pesadas cortinas foram ao chão, permitindo que o sol entrasse no quarto. - Bom dia, flor do dia!

Xanxus se contorcia, agora era sua vez de amaldiçoar a garota e desejar-lhe a mais cruel das mortes. Abriu os olhos, procurando mais alguma coisa que poderia jogar na direção dela. Ao perceber que não tinha escolha, sentou-se: seus olhos estavam cheios de ódio, sono e ressaca.

- Tudo bem, antes que as ofensas comecem, que tal uma conversa? - ela sorria, com um filete de sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça e a certeza de que Xanxus já estaria bem irritado naquele momento.

- O que diabos você pensa que é? - o chefe se levantava, lentamente como se estivesse planejando uma forma de assassiná-la alí mesmo.

- Alguém precisa tirar você da cama. - ela o observava. Ele andava sem camisa pelo quarto, como se procurasse alguma coisa. _Isso realmente faz o dia valer a pena!_, pensou enquanto fingia discrição.

- Cadê meu café-da-manhã? - ele se sentava em sua poltrona, mal-humorado e encarando-a.

- Está espalhado por todo o corredor... - Aria o encarava, ansiosa para saber qual seria a próxima reação. - ... junto dos miolos daquele garoto.

- Cale a boca e traga-me algo para comer.

Em pé, a alguns metros dele, Aria observava enquanto os olhos do chefe se fechavam, dando-lhe uma aparência assustadoramente serena. Mesmo depois de 16 anos, ela ainda se perguntava se ele realmente fazia aquilo para dormir ou isolar-se das companhias desagradáveis que, nesse caso, resumiam-se a ela. Apesar do físico e da fama de Xanxus, ela sempre achou que a chave de todo o "poder" que ele tinha sobre os subordinados eram seus olhos - incrivelmente vermelhos e que pareciam capazes de enxergar até mesmo a alma de uma pessoa, assustando-a incessantemente a partir daí. Contudo, uma vez que ele fechava aqueles olhos, a impressão era de que a fera estava domada e o caminho estaria seguro.

Observá-lo alí, sentado e com os olhos fechados, era tentador.

Mas a fera sempre acordava novamente, acompanhada por fúria e ódio. E, nessa hora, pobre daquele que estivesse por perto.


	3. La prima volta

Terceiro capítulo, bem atrasado, mas tá valendo!

Talvez outros membros da Varia começem a aparecer daqui pra frente..

É isso, espero que gostem!

* * *

**3. La prima volta**

_- Ei, essa mão aí é falsa?_

_O garoto de cabelos prateados a encarava, sem saber se respondia ou ignorava a estranha garota de cabelos negros, levemente bagunçados e cujos olhos, tão escuros quanto seus cabelos, não decidiam para onde olhar: alterando entre os olhos prateados e a mão esquerda do garoto._

_- VOI, e o que isso te interessa? - ele franzia as sobrancelhas_

_- Cá entre nós... - ela aproximava seu rosto ao do garoto, que parecia não estar certo de que atitude tomar - ... isso não é nada sexy. - e com um sorriso nos lábios, afastou-se do garoto irritado._

_- Idiota, não pedi sua opinião ridícula. - reclamava o rapaz, enquanto andava pelo salão. A garota rindo a alguns metros dele._

_- Ariana._

_O-oh.__, pensou, enquanto observava aquela mãe irritada que caminhava em sua direção. __E eu nem fiz nada dessa vez!_

_- Ariana, minha filha. - a mulher segurava o braço da filha com força, falando próxima ao seu ouvido - Tente escolher melhor as pessoas com quem se envolve, querida._

_As duas olharam para o garoto de cabelos prateados, andando em direção oposta á delas._

_- Ah? O que? Não! - Aria segurava o riso, enquanto a mãe a encarava com desaprovação - Mãe, eu só estava tirando uma com a cara dele. Nem pense que eu-_

_- Aquele rapaz derroutou o Imperador da Espada, filhinha. - aquela mulher não parecia de brincadeira - Ao menos mostre respeito, ou quer que ele vá atrás de seu irmão?! - os olhos da mãe se enchiam de pânico ao imaginar algo acontecendo a seu jovem filho espadachim. - Então, comporte-se como gente._

_- Como se ele fosse atrás daquele pir- Aria parou de falar, ao avistar as faíscas que saíam dos olhos maternais daquela mulher - Tudo bem, vou pedir desculpas. - e, mais rápido do que um de seus carros de corrida, a garota se afastou da mãe paranóica._

_Poucos segundos depois, Aria já estava longe do alcance visual de sua mãe. Era óbvio que ela não tinha a menor intensão de pedir desculpas, uma vez que não havia ofendido ninguém, mas sua mãe tinha um faro muito apurado para mentiras. Não era exatamente uma habilidade dela, mas sim das várias mulheres desocupadas e alienadas daquele salão que adoravam comentar sobre a vida alheia. Se ela não se desculpasse, certamente estaria na boca do povo no dia seguinte._

_E, pensando bem, isso não a incomodava!_

_Saiu explorando a propriedade Vongola, como sempre fazia - achou melhor evitar as garagens dessa vez, para evitar mal-entendidos. Não tinha autorização para explorar o interior da mansão, mas nada a impedia de checar os arredores da propriedade. Caminhou por algumas horas, parando de vez em quando para observar as janelas na esperança de avistar algo interessante. Desistiu, resolvendo andar pelo jardim, no qual ficou até que a festa acabasse._

_Ao retornar para o salão, antes cheio de aristocratas e pessoas influentes, avistou apenas mesas vazias e sobras de comida. Seus pais estariam ficando loucos naquele exato momento, então era melhor encontrá-los para evitar escândalos. Passou rapidamente por uma larga varanda, também com várias mesas, da qual podia ouvir duas vozes bem distintas._

_- VOOI! Xanxus, eu juro! Não cortarei meu cabelo até aquele plano se concretizar._

_A garota parou, aproximando-se da grande porta de vidro - que se encontrava aberta - de forma que poderia enxergar o que estava acontecendo sem ser vista._

_- É..._

_- Você devia jurar também! - o garoto espadachim parecia empolgado._

_- Hunf. Que estúpido. - Xanxus demonstrava clara irritação e desprezo - Por que acha que pode ser útil com essa mão que o Imperador da Espada inutilizou?_

_- VOI! Não confunda as coisas. - o garoto voltou-se para Xanxus - Eu joguei minha mão fora para entender a técnica do Imperador da Espada. - seus olhos flamejavam ao lembrar-se de sua conquista. - Essa é a força da minha determinação de seguí-lo._

_Seguiu-se um intenso silêncio, no qual os dois se encaravam. Independente do que Xanxus estivesse tramando, aquele garoto queria fazer parte daquilo._

_- Apenas observe, Sr. Herdeiro. - continuou o espadachim, quebrando o silêncio mórbido - Um dia você será grato por me fazer seu companheiro._

_A lembrança daquele Xanxus tomado por revolta veio à mente de Aria. Seja lá o que eles estivessem tramando, ela tinha certeza absoluta de que não seria bom saber ou se envolver. Ficou observando os dois por alguns segundos. As pernas inquietas, os dedos batendo na parede sinalizavam impaciência. Tentou sair dalí, mas era tarde. __Por que eu nunca faço o que é melhor pra mim?__, pensou, saindo de seu esconderijo e indo em direção aos dois rapazes._

_- O que vocês dois estão tramando? - perguntou, encarando-os com seus olhos grandes e negros._

*******

- EI, PRESTEM BASTANTE ATENÇÃO!

Todos os rapazes ficaram em silêncio, examinando a garota que estava à sua frente. Ela tinha os cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, usava o uniforme da Varia e uma camiseta branca. Em seus pés, botas pretas que iam quase até seus joelhos. Mas o que mais os distraía era, sem dúvida, o estranho curativo do lado esquerdo de sua testa, ligeiramente escondido sob sua franja.

- Aqui não é salão de beleza, para vocês ficarem fofocando. - Aria parecia séria, mas por dentro morria de rir das caras de assustados dos novos subordinados. - E também não é lugar para fracos e idiotas procurando chamar atenção.

Nenhum deles se movia. Todos a observavam atentamente.

- Então pensem bem antes de fazer algo idiota e arriscar a missão. - sua voz estava mais alta - Entenderam?

Todos afirmaram. Os detalhes da missão-teste, que visava determinar quais daqueles peões seriam úteis para a Varia, foram explicados brevemente.

- Alguma pergunta? - Aria fuzilava-os com os olhos, esperando alguém se manifestar. - Se é assim, p-

- Eu tenho uma pergunta!

Seus olhos encontraram o de um rapaz alto e forte, que parecia ter grandes chances de completar a missão com sucesso. Educadamente, permitiu que ele continuasse a falar.

- Imagino que tipo de besteira você fez, para conseguir esse corte aí. - o garoto tinha um sorriso cínico estampado na face, mil vezes pior que o de Belphegor.

- Ah, se essa garota conseguiu entrar para a Varia, nós também conseguimos! - continuou outro.

- Olha para ela, nem tem músculos... Deve ser a mais fraca. - disse um terceiro. - Deve ser por isso que ela toma conta do treinamento.

- Haha. Então é isso... - ela observava-os com calma. - Querem me desafiar...

Os rapazes ficaram quietos, entreolhando-se e aguardando até que alguém tomasse iniciativa.

- Não precisaríamos nem de armas para te esmagar. - disse o primeiro.

Aria observou-o novamente: era o clássico exemplo de garoto forte e com cérebro tão evoluído quanto uma água-viva. Sorriu, com candura, enquanto se aproximava dele. Os outros rapazes cercaram-os, formando um círculo e impedindo que qualquer um dos dois fugisse.

- De volta ao ensino médio... - suspirava Aria, olhos atentos a qualquer movimento do adversário.

- Antes de mais nada, vamos fazer um trato. - o rapaz ainda sorria - Se eu vencer-

- Não vai acontecer.

- O que disse?

Mal terminara a frase, o garoto foi atingido no rosto pelo punho de Aria, que logo em seguida acertou-o no estômago. Enquanto se recuperava, uma de suas pernas foi atingida por um chute, retirando seu equilíbrio e fazendo-o ir ao chão. A garota o observava, caído. Pegou a faca que estava presa em sua calça e acertou a mão do rapaz, fincando-o ao chão.

- Próximo!

Os rapazes recuaram, mostrando respeito novamente.

- O que estão esperando, tirem o lixo daqui e cumpram logo a porcaria da missão! - disse, indo em direção ao QG.

Achou engraçado, por um momento havia falado como Xanxus. A sensação de ter poder sobre as outras pessoas era boa e agora ela podia entender uma parte da sede de poder do chefe. Não era sobre machucar aquele garoto esnobe, afinal ele não tinha nem um terço da habilidade que aparentava ter. Era sobre deixar todos com medo, fazer com que a respeitassem e seguissem suas ordens. Por um momento, sentiu-se no controle.

- VOOI, pirralha!

Ela olhou para a figura de longos cabelos claros, parada a alguns metros dela.

- Parece que você se empolgou lá, hein? - continuou Squalo. - Soou familiar.

- Que nada, se você me ensinasse a usar a espada, teria sido bem pior! - ela colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando fixamente para a mansão que servia de quartel general. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, murmurando em seguida - As vezes eu acho que quero o poder que ele tem.

- Todos querem, é por isso que estão aqui. - Squalo a encarava, prevendo que aquilo acabaria no tipo de conversa que ele gostaria de evitar.

- Mas eu não era assim, nunca quis a posição dele.

- HAH, Que idiota! - Squalo ria, enquanto a garota o encarava sem entender - Você sempre quis! Acha que se intrometeu nos planos dele por que tinha curiosidade? Por que sentiu que seria útil? Por que gostava da companhia dele? Não...

- Não, eu fiz isso porque não queria viver como aquelas pessoas. - Aria não se movia, a possibilidade de Squalo estar certo a deixava sem reação.

- VOOOOOOOOOI, mentir não faz de você uma pessoa nobre, idiota. - acertou-a na cabeça e continuou andando.

Parada, e com o ferimento doendo novamente, ela ficou alí por alguns minutos. Estava sem argumentos.

Naquela noite, por precaução, achou melhor levar o jantar para Xanxus. Não seria bom caso outro subordinado ficasse ferido e, a julgar pelo tempo que o chefe estava no banho, havia uma grande chance de ele que estivesse particularmente mais irritado que o normal. Colocou a bandeja sobre uma mesa e sentou-se perto da janela. As cortinas ainda estavam no chão e ela sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que arrumar o estrago que causou. Observava o quarto, anestesiada pelo som do chuveiro e com os pensamentos distantes.

Aquele maldito espadachim estava certo: no fundo, ela queria frações do poder de Xanxus e por isso aturava-o por tanto tempo. Espere! Era esse mesmo o motivo? Seria curiosidade, pena, vontade de protegê-lo? Não, ele era bem crescido de podia se cuidar sozinho. Talvez amizade? Impossível, o chefe nunca a tratara bem. Carinho? Inveja? Compaixão? Paixão? Certamente atração física não estava fora de cogitação.

Xanxus a observava. Inicialmente pensou em jogar algo em sua cabeça, para que a garota acordasse e o deixasse sozinho. Mas, ao observá-la por uma segunda vez, notou um olhar confuso em direção ao nada. Ela estava em um dilema - no quarto dele, o que era bem inconveniente - mas.. Era a primeira vez que ela não tinha certeza de alguma coisa. Pela primeira vez, a menina metida à esperta não sabia a resposta e certa, não sabia o caminho ou não tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua.

Ela não o incomodava.

Pela primeira vez.


End file.
